Session 44
After the party defeated Varren and Omurem, the party collects Omurem's hoard, then Kiono performs her ritual to keep others from following in Varren's path, followed by aligning the leylines in the area to transmutation magic. They party then returned to Eddelton. Summary The party continued searching Omurem's hoard, trying to identify various items before resting. Teer and Lei search inside, examining several items they had found while clearing space for the ritual. They locate an invisible tome among other items. Kiono casts Blood Transcription on Varren's corpse and that of the dragon cultist they killed, obtaining a Scroll of Crushing Fist of Spite and Scroll of Word of Recall. The party collected the hoard and identified some of the items during a short rest. Kitano arrived as the party was about to perform the ritual. Kiono returned Varren's journal to him and invited him to help with the ritual. He agreed, and the party set about to doing the ritual. Kiono successfully performed the ritual and the rest of the party sat down to rest. During this time, a succubus appeared nearby Teer. She explained that she wished to obtain Varren's skull, apparently promised to her master in exchange for services they provided him. Teer allowed her to take it, receiving a helmet in payment, to be received by tortle in the future. As Kiono siphoned the Devoured into the ether, Lei requested to speak with Kitano outside. She asked him how he felt about Kiono, and he immediately walked back inside to keep an eye on Kiono and the remains of the ritual. Teer, Plosi, and Ephemera, meanwhile, discuss whether they are good people and doing the right thing. Teer also uses Comprehend Languages to read a letter they found on Varren's body. It was a letter from Igni to McTavitt requesting more duties, believing himself to be at his full potential in his current position and wishing for more. After some debate regarding their plans for the rest of the day, Kiono settles down to cast Align Leyline. Kitano requested to speak with Plosi privately. He asks how Plosi is able to maintain his positive view of the world, that he is an anomaly in a world full of people who do not truly believe in justice and goodness in the world. They return and Kiono asks Kitano under what circumstances he had dreamed of killing her. He explained that she had become enraged and was a danger needing to be put down. Kiono then cast Align Leyline, setting the local ley lines to the school of transmutation. Kitano disappears and she then turns Plosi into a giant crocodile again, and the party rides him out into the swamp. Teer and Plosi both also cast Polymorph to speed their travel. Upon arriving in Eddelton, Kitano reappeared, pulling Kiono into an alley. He told her to remember where she was from and to keep in touch. Kiono told him to do the same as he left. Plosi, meanwhile, set to helping as many people as he could. Lei looked for a library, and found that the researchers who lived there, Concludion's parents, had the bulk of the potential research she might find. Disheartened by the state of the books, Lei joined Plosi in doing repairs around town. Teer checked on the status of the items in his chest compartment, salvaging what he could and discarding what he couldn't. Kiono spent the day with Concludion, who showed her a recording of his parents before they left for the dig that resulted in their deaths. The recording had recordings of Concludion's childhood, moments of his parents adventures, a message from Concludion's father to Concludion about the man he hoped his son would become. Afterwards, Concludion asks Kiono how the party escaped the Shadowfell. Kiono was hesitant about explaining, his disapproval of the situation frightening her. He explained that he had hoped they could try, even if their attempts would fail. Still frustrated, he left, leaving Kiono alone for the rest of the night. The rest of the party including Ephemera gathered to play a session of Star Strut to relax. NPCs * Anguish (mentioned, viewed via Mirror of the Longing Gaze) * Kitano * Roadwork (mentioned) Items * Scroll of Crushing Fist of Spite (via Blood Transcription) * Scroll of Word of Recall (via Blood Transcription) * Mace (Varren's body) * Full plate armor (Varren's body) * Horn (Varren's body) * Letter (Varren's body) * Wand of Fear (Cultist's body) * Coinage (Omurem's hoard, cultist) * Misc. Gems (9650 gp) (Omurem's hoard) ** Ruby (1000 gp used by Kiono to cast Blood Transcription) * Potion of Flight (Omurem's hoard) * Potion of Invisibility (Omurem's hoard) * Any Mug (Omurem's hoard) * Ornate Silver Key (Omurem's hoard; used by Renn) * Metal case (Omurem's hoard) ** Wand of Wonder * Leather satchel (Omurem's hoard) ** Coinage ** Scrolls *** Find Steed *** Contact Other Plane *** Teleport *** Protection from Energy (Acid) ** Potions *** Potion of Climbing *** Potion of Draconic ** Invisible Tome * Backpack (Omurem's hoard) ** Glamoured Ring ** Journal of Michiq Chombi * 30 gp sapphire (Gem) * 20 pounds dragon scales (Omurem's body; obtained retroactively) * 12 dragon teeth (Omurem's body; obtained retroactively)